Until Eternity
by Saltwaterfish96
Summary: Just a short OneShot about a school shooting at McKinley.


**So, at thursday they send finally "Shooting Star" and I wrote this after I read some spoilers. Okay, it is written with A LOT of imagination, because in the show it isn't a real shooting, but well.. you know how it is with writing. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, but may I go to the toilet, please?"

Blaine's English teacher looked at him for a second, before nodding. Quickly Blaine went out of the room, still hearing the sound of the boring video about some English writer. Actually Blaine just needed a break, otherwise he would have probably fallen asleep. Since he and Kurt broke up, he did this often. Just sneaking out for a couple of minutes. No one ever cared about it. Like always.

The halls of the McKinley High School were empty, only somewhere far away Blaine could hear some fast footsteps. Probably just some student who thinking about it, Blaine went to the farthest toilet he could find, just to have an excuse to miss a few minutes in class. The door closed with a quiet squeak, when Blaine found himself at the sink. With his hands he brought some of the cool water to his face, exhaling when he felt the coldness touching his skin. Glancing at his watch, Blaine wiped his face dry and moved to the door.

And that was when he heard it.

The loud and awful sound of a shot.

Blaine froze immediately, his hand still at the door knob. Maybe it was just a locker. Or something fell to the ground. There was surely a plausible explanation for it. It doesn't have to be a…

Another time the sound broke the silence, followed by a scream.

Definitely not a locker. His hands trembled at the door knob, unsure what to do. All Blaine could think of were his friends, which were still somewhere out there. His hands shook when he opened the door slowly, looking through the little gap at the floor. Everything the boy could see where running people, who were screaming so loud that they almost drowned out the shots.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he saw some of his friends from Glee-club running past him. He just wanted to get out of the bathroom, but then his gaze wandered to the other side of the hallway. A tall man was standing there, maybe 40 or 45 years old. In his one hand he held a gun, shooting at everyone he could find with a horrific smile on his face. Immediately Blaine closed the door and ran to the last cabine. The lock closed with a little click, before Blaine sat down in the corner, his arms wrapped around his legs.

By now the tears streamed down his face, but they weren't felt by the boy. All he was focused on were the sounds around him. His irregular breathing. His racing heart. The shots so near. And the screams… The screams were the worst of it. Not knowing if someone was hit, if he knew the people, if they would die. What if he would die? Would the people remember him? Sure, he was captain of the cheerios, lead singer of the New Directions and Senior Class President. But would anyone remember the real Blaine Devon Anderson? Only one person came into his mind, the one and only person he owned a last call, if this would be the end. With trembling hands Blaine held his phone, dialing the special number and breathed in deeply. Maybe it was time to say goodbye now…

* * *

Kurt had just headed home, tired from today's dancing lesson at NYADA. He just wanted to lay down a while, enjoying the short time without Rachel, Brody and Santana in the apartment. But before he reached his bed, his phone started buzzing. The sound of Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" filled the room, while Kurt searched for it in his bag. Even 6 months after the break up he still hadn't changed Blaine's ringtone. First he felt too weak, later he knew no reason why he should change it. Finally Kurt found his phone.

"Hey Blaine, what's up? Listen, I'm really tired at the moment so…"

Kurt stopped talking when he heard the choked sobs. But there were other sounds in the background too. Kurt couldn't recognize them, so he decided to listen to his ex-boyfriend, which was babbling too many things in a too short time.

"Shh, B. Everything is going to be fine. Now repeat it please"

Blaine breathed in and out a few times, before he spoke again. His voice was only a quiet whisper. Kurt almost overheard what he said, but the words were to heavy.

"Kurt, there is a shooter at the school"

The older boy gasped, while he fell on the first chair he could find. A shooter at McKinley. Kurt imagined everyone he loved, all in the well-known hallways. His friends running, screaming, _dying_…And somewhere between this all was Blaine. Blaine with the hazel eyes and the curly hair. Blaine, who always made fun of Kurt's fear of thunderstorms. Blaine, the boy he loved more than anything in this world.

His Blaine.

"I'm at the m-moment at the bathrooms, b-but he is still near. A..And I was scared if he finds me…" Another sob escaped from Blaine, but he pressed his lips together to keep himself quiet. Every little sound could mean his death. "…i-if he finds me, I n-needed t-to talk to you before it"

"Baby, I…I…love you", Kurt said, the tears streaming down his face. At the other end of the line, Blaine smiled sadly. The last time he had heard Kurt saying those three words was at Thanksgiving. But to know that the love of your life still loves you and you probably die five minutes later… this was really ironic.

"I love you, too. Come what may, I will love you until my dy…" Blaine stopped when he realised what he was saying. Maybe his dying day was today. Kurt only cried harder, trying to speak again.

"Un-unti-il et-eternity. I-I will l-ove you until eter-ni-nity"

Both stayed silent for a few moments, until there was a shot again. They became more rarely, but every time Blaine heard one, it was followed by a short scream. When Blaine wanted to start talking again, another sound filled the bathroom. A quiet squeak, just like…just like the bathroom door.

Through the gap between the floor and the door of the toilet cabine, Blaine was able to see a pair of black boots walking towards the cabines. His phone trembled in his hand, while he held his breath. Even Kurt felt that something was wrong and stayed quiet.

With a loud bang the boots kicked the door of the first cabine open, before they went to the next one. Blaine felt it: this was it, the end was near. Another door was kicked open, followed by a fourth one. In his head the boy started counting. He was in the last cabine, the sixth one. So, there was only one cabi… Another open-kicked door right next to him.

Shit.

The footsteps came closer, but when they kicked against the door, it stayed closed because of the lock. Blaine heard a quiet "gotcha" from the other side, together with a chuckle. Blaine held his phone closer and tried just to listen to Kurt's shaky breaths. But when he heard a loud shot, almost right beside him, he turned his gaze to the destroyed door lock. Only a second later the door opened, the man looked at him with the same smile on his face like earlier. Slowly he aimed with the gun directly at Blaine, who breathed out the last words.

"Until eternity, Kurt"

_Bang. _


End file.
